Elevator systems typically require periodic maintenance, repair or both. Routine maintenance typically occurs on a scheduled basis. The type of elevator system and the components that are installed typically dictate the maintenance schedule. The actual need for maintenance, however, is typically dictated by use of the elevator system. Preset maintenance schedules, therefore, can result in maintenance being performed before it is necessary. This introduces additional cost and takes up the time of elevator mechanics who might otherwise perform other services on other systems.
For purposes of repairing an elevator system a mechanic typically has to visit the installation, diagnose the situation and take any corrective action that may be required.
There have been advances in remote elevator monitoring including communications between elevator systems and central control facilities that are located remotely from the installation of the elevator system. In most instances, however, there still is a need for dispatching a mechanic to the elevator system to perform the required repair or adjustment.